tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ludvig VI
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and can be found extra character. , Palats Över Isen, Kiruna, Norrbottens län, Lappland, Sweden |marital = * Married (second marriage, as of ; years) * Widower (first marriage, - : years) |blood status = |Age = * (present day) * (end of ) * (end of ) * (ascended to the throne) |Alias = |Title = * Konung av Magisk Sverige (King of Magical Sweden) * (casually) * Prins av Magisk Sverige (Prince of Magical Sweden, formerly, until 1949) * 3rd Hertig av Härnösand (3rd Duke of Härnösand, Magical Sweden, formerly, until 1949) |Signature = (as King) (as simply a prince) |Died = |alias = * Ludvig Måns Ragnvaldr Frystström (full Name) * Your Majesty (form of address) * Vig (nickname) * Viggy (nickname) |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 5′10″ |hair = Black |eyes = Blue |skin = Light |family = * Brigitte Vanhanen (wife) * Anders Eriksson (step-son) * Anton Eriksson (step-son) * Helene Eriksson (née Jespersen) (step-daughter-in-law) * Morrigan Eriksson (née O'Shea) (step-daughter-in-law) * Andreas Agumanu (né Eriksson) (step-son) * Kai Agumanu (step-son-in-law) * Toni Hailey (née Eriksson) (step-daughter) * Keenan Hailey (step-son-in-law) * Jytte Frystström (née Villadsen) (late wife) † * Måns Frystström II (son) † * Dorete Frystström (daughter) * Viktoria Frystström (daughter) * Magda Frystström (daughter) * Ludvig V (father) † * Viveka Frystström (née Lehtimäki) (mother) † * Hans Frystström (elder brother) † * Lars Frystström (elder brother) † * Pernilla Frystström (younger sister) * Måns I (paternal grandfather) † * Edda Frystström (née Erlingursdóttir) (paternal grandmother) † * Jöran Frystström (paternal uncle) † * Lelle Frystström (paternal uncle) † * Mainio Lehtimäki (maternal grandfather) † * Loviisa Lehtimäki (née Karppinen) (maternal grandmother) † * Marjukka Lehtimäki (maternal aunt) † * Antero Lehtimäki (maternal uncle) † * Ludvig IV (paternal great-grandfather) † * Frode Villadsen (father-in-law) † * Kristjana Villadsen (nee Óskarsdóttir) (mother-in-law) † * Gulbrand Villadsen (brother-in-law) * Hjørdis Villadsen (née Akselsen) (sister-in-law) * Kåre Villadsen (nephew) * Henrikki Vanhanen (father-in-law) * Lahja Vanhanen (née Eberhardt) (mother-in-law) † * Henriikka Vanhanen (sister-in-law) * Heleena Macnair (née Vanhanen) (sister-in-law) * Walden Macnair (brother-in-law) † * Jasper Macnair (nephew) † * Oscar Macnair (nephew) * Atticus Rookwood (nephew-in-law) * Sylvi Macnair (niece) |Animagus = Swedish Crested Wyrm |Boggart = A murky lake, with vines to thick one cannot see through |jukebox = You're So Vain (Carly Simon) |Wand = , 14⅞, Wyrm Heartstring, tba |Patronus = Swedish Crested Wyrm |House = |Loyalty = * Magical Community of Sweden (leader of) ** Swedish Ministry of Magic (presides over) ** Magical Swedish Royal Family (head of) *** Frystström Family * Västernorrland Valkyries * Swedish National Team * Villadsen Family (in-laws) * Kalevi Vanhanen I (close friend) |job = Konung av Magisk Sverige (King of Magical Sweden, as of 1949) |hideg = ---- }} , Ludvig VI (full name: Ludvig Måns Ragnvaldr Frystström, born ) is the current King of Magical Sweden, and is a . he was born in the Palats Över Isen in Kiruna, Swedish Lapland to, the then king, Ludvig V and his wife Viveka Frystström (née Lehtimäki). He's the youngest of three brothers, with two elder brothers Hans and Lars; all three brothers had one younger sister, Pernilla. He was the husband of Jytte Frystström (née Villadsen), and the father of Måns, Dorete, Viktoria, and Magda. Ludvig is a member of the Frystström family and Lethimäki family, as well as the Villadsen family and the Vanhanen family (by marriage) Biograpghy Early Life Pressure to be Perfect Time in Education Interest in Quidditch Death of Lars (Late 1942) Being Pushed Toward Denmark Meeting Jytte Villadsen (1944) Adult Life as a Prince (1947-1949) Marriage to Jytte Villadsen (1948) Death of Hans and Ludvig V (1949) Early Reign (1949-1970) Ascent to the Throne (10th September 1949) First Christmas Party as King (1949) Working to Bring About Absolute Primogeniture (1950) Birth of Måns (1955) Bringing About Absolute Primogeniture (1955) Birth of Dorete (1957) Blocking Anti-Muggleborn Laws (1958) Birth of Viktoria and Magda (1959) Death of Jytte and Måns (1962) Pernilla in Charge (Late 1962-Mid 1963) First WizardiNg War (1970-1981) Intervening years (1981-1995) Second Wizarding War (1995-1998) Post-Wars (1998 On) Marriage to Brigitte Vanhanen (2011) Trivia Etymology References Category:Frystström Family Category:Swedish Speakers Category:Swedish Wizards Category:Swedish National Team Fan Category:Swedish Ministry of Magic Category:Villadsen Family Category:Lehtimäki Family Category:Finnish Speakers Category:Danish Speakers Category:English Speakers Category:Animagus Category:Registered Animagus Category:Kings Category:Royalty Category:Magical Leaders Category:Västernorrland Valkyries Fans Category:Anton Eriksson fan Category:Solberg Duo Fans Category:Gabriel Holmström Fan Category:Lasse Weasley fan Category:Pure-Blood Category:Purebloods Category:Pure blood Category:Blood Traitors Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Widowers Category:Jukebox Twins Category:Magical Swedish Royal Family Category:Chasers Category:Casual Quiddicth Player Category:Chaser's Luck Victims Category:Icelandic Speakers Category:Duke of Magical Härnösand Category:King of Magical Sweden